Lunar
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Alfred estaba un tanto curioso y encelado por las palabras de Francia: "Arthur tiene un lunar", él no sabía dónde, el tatuaje estaba en la cadera…¿pero la mancha donde? ¿en su pene, en su ano quizás? esas eran las partes que no conocía. USxUK, Lemon.


Muajajaj, ya tengo 141 historias ésta, me falta poquito para las ciento cincuenta y próximamente las doscientas, me atrasé en los fic que debo, un Espamano con Fem!Romano, un Franadá con lemon entre otros, pero los haré ahora :3

**Pareja:** Estados UnidosxInglaterra.  
**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia:** Comentario francés, lunares y leve sexo.

Alfred estaba que se arrancaba los cabellos, que se hundía en curiosidad, estaba sentado en la punta de la cama, Inglaterra que ya podía usar un computador sin que éste se incendiaria revisaba un trabajo de –fanfiction, USxUK lemon hard- su jefe muy importante, con mucha concentración y Jones lo miraba expectante, con una mirada de un carnívoro acechando a su presa.

Él es un carnívoro, Arthur un herbívoro. Uno que a veces, aunque lo niegue le gustaba ser devorado, gritaba suculentamente gracias a los atrevimientos que tenía el joven de cientos de años menor que él. El americano en tanto, aún le rondaban las palabras francesas en su mente: "Arthur sí tiene un lunar". Alfred conocía mucho del británico, bueno, miente, aún no todo, por ejemplo no han llegado a "cosititas", a manosearse el pene por ejemplo, sólo había levantado la camisa del inglés, mordido sus tetillas hasta ponerlo durito, más allá de acariciar la dureza del inglés después de eso no pasaban.

Arthur todavía no lo deseaba, bueno, quizás sí, pero tenía que aparentar que no como un caballero.

Tiene un lunar. El tatuaje estaba en su cadera… ¿dónde estaba esa mancha? sólo de pensar en que el francés había visto algo que él no lo enervaba de celos, miró nuevamente a Inglaterra, ahora con una especie de rabieta, acercándose sigilosamente como un tigre, gateando mientras su adoradito amante le pegaba feas patadas para que se corriera.

–No molestes…–susurró, pero el americano se sentó arriba de él, quitando cuidadosamente el equipo electrónico. –¡Shit Alfred, estaba leyendo USxU-…! hemm, bueno, leía algo importante…–tosió un poco, su vida se iría tan a la mierda si Alfred supiera que leía en el PC.

–¿Dónde está el lunar? –

–What? –miró algo extrañado, cuando siente una mano sobre su pecho, justo sobre sus pezones, trae una camisa delgada cuando las yemas de los dedos del americano surcan sus tetillas, enrojece suavemente la cara, además, ya se había puesto un poco duro al leer aquellas cosas que gente muy ociosa escribía de él en la Web.

Se contrae un poco, ve la cara de su amante, cree que sólo es una rabieta, pondrá su miembro contra el de él, se masturbaran mutuamente y allí acabaría todo, siente el apretón en su entrepierna, tal y como lo intuyó, pero no sin antes arquear su espalda y sentir como lo observaban por completo al sacar la camisa, buscando lo que el menor quiere descubrir, sujeta un poco las sábanas y abre la boca, saca la lengua con lujuria, entrecierra los ojos y siente como la mano del americano de cuela debajo de su ropa, gime como un loco al sentir que tocan su verga.

–Mnng ahhh d-detente…s-stoop–

–No lo encuentro…–susurra con una voz pegajosa y erótica, alzando la cintura del inglés, deslizando los pantalones hasta los tobillos, sujetando con fuerza los muslos sintiendo los pequeños estremecimientos del contrario, apretando la piel y separando las piernas, las nalgas se abren a su vista y siente un pequeño jalón de su pene contra la ropa, busca el lunar, es cierto, pero cómo no alterarse navegando por el delicioso cuerpo de Inglaterra.

El británico jadea un poco mordiendo con sutileza sus labios y trata de cerrar las piernas, insultos van de allá para acá, el americano observa la piel, humedeciéndose por el sudor, impregnando el ambiente de olor a sexo que lo hacía actuar como un animal, el pene erguido con el líquido seminal saliendo lentamente, dirige la yema de sus dedos allí mientras se baja el pantalón y se toca un poco y hace presión a su propia erección en un ritmo consecutivo, pensando que está penetrando a su amante.

Va desde los brazos hasta el cuello, el inglés suspira sofocado por esos traviesos dedos que eran reemplazados por la boca, esa misma que se detiene en sus pezones, dándole tiempo al tiempo, chupando y mordiendo, Jones siente otro tirón, es momento de que lo libere, saca su miembro de sus bóxer y detalla el pene del inglés con su lengua, mirando de reojo la cara roja oculta con una mano, las quejas del inglés son inexistente ahora.

–Lo estás disfrutando…–

–N-No lo es-estoy ahh ahh~…–susurra, apretando con más fuerza su cabeza contra la almohada.

–Dilo sin gemir y te creeré…–mete un dedo en Inglaterra, este eleva el culo y cierra un poco las piernas, un intento frustrado por la habilidosa mano del americano ubicada en los testículos que sube a la cabeza del pene y frota un poco, haciendo al mayor temblar y empezar a cooperar. –No te escucho…–insiste con lujuria.

El inglés está viviendo algo mucho mejor que cualquier historia ficticia, vuelve a sacudirse y su entrada a arquearse cuando siente la penetración con un dedo, los empieza a apretar con su ano instintivamente.

–¿Qu-Qué h-aces allí bastard? –

–Busco el lunar, nada más…–asegura, pero el británico sabe que es mentira, pero no lo detiene, se deja llenar de gozo, morder y examinar punto por punto.

Y el estadounidense no se detendría hasta encontrar el lunar y de paso, cumplir el deseo que lleva queriendo cumplir hace meses, porque no quiere que Francis le gane, él sabría donde estaba ese jodido lunar costara lo que costara. Y en cuanto a Inglaterra, mientras era embestido con brutalidad por la erección de Jones esboza una pequeña sonrisa, si le hubiera dicho dónde está el americano quizás se hubiera detenido.

Y no quería eso. Y a ese ritmo, jamás encontraría el lunar, ya que éste estaba entremedio de los dedos de sus pies.

**N.A: **Y aquí hay otro, ahora actualizaré mi fic del secuestro, no esperen mucho esta vez jejeje, Arthur es un pervertido, no quería decirle a Alfred donde estaba ese dichoso lunar para que le hiciera cosas malas, que viva el USxUK! :3, pronto haré un lemon completito también.


End file.
